Betrayal Runs Red
by Little Raven-Hawk
Summary: A gifted psychologist, Elena Pierce has a secret. Determined to save James Barnes from his horrible fate, she is prepared to face every consequence of her betrayal. As long as he survived. Pre-CA:TWS. Bucky/OC


**It's been a long time since I loaded a new story on here, and I'm sure some of my old readers are going to be furious with me that I haven't continued my old King Arthur fic. But I can't get this story out of my head. Forgive me if there are minor grammar errors. It's been a long time since I wrote something that wasn't in a screenplay format, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it again after a few chapters. And as always, I own nothing except for my OC. I hope this is decent. I always got nervous whenever I would post a new story in a fandom I haven't written for prior. Enjoy.**

 _The first time I met the Winter Soldier I was only six years old, and he saved my life._

 **Siberia, 1992.**

She was daddy's little girl. She always had been. But understandably, she'd become very clingy to her father since her mother lost the battle to cancer six months ago. And despite her very young age, he could see the wheels turning whenever he looked into her eyes. Elena was smart for her age. Her development had always been more accelerated. A perfect protégé. And one that he wasn't going to fail cultivating. It wasn't exactly the way that Hydra usually did things, but it was time they tried some new methods.

Pierce glanced down at his daughter as she held onto his hand. Elena looked up at him and smiled. "Where are we going, Papa?"

"Some place very important. You're going to meet some important people to your Papa. And one day you're going to be working with them. Okay?" Elena nodded obediently.

The elevator finally opened and there was four men waiting for them. They saluted him. "Hail Hydra!" They said together and then one of them nodded. "Welcome to Siberia, Mr. Pierce."

"Thank you. My daughter. Elena," he nodded down to the girl.

The general stared down at the girl. "Sir, are you sure that-"

"She'll be fine," Pierce insisted. "I'm here to see the progress…"

"Yes, of course. Would you rather-"

"No. Now will be fine."

"Of course."

Pierce knew his daughter was smart, but he didn't quite realize how resourceful she was. From the moment they'd entered the facility, she realized the keys to every door were the cards that all of her father's men had on them. She was used to locks. All kinds of locks. Her father made sure that Elena had all the security codes and combinations in their house memorized. In case bad men came for her. Some doors opened with codes, some with cards and some with keys. Even some with voices.

And she'd always had a knack for puzzles. Her mother realized it before Elena could talk. So both of her parents encouraged it. At the age she was now, Elena could read at the level of someone twice her age and she was two grades ahead of where she should be in her schooling. Elena never attended public school of course. She has private tutors. Most everyday was spent on her education, but sometimes she just really loved playing hide and seek. She knew her own house better than her father thought she did.

Her house was far more of a maze then this base. It was just hallways and straight lines. Easy to find your way. Elena had no trouble getting the key card off the soldier that was supposed to guard her. Her father left him with her and her book of puzzles. As soon as he got bored and turned his back on her, that's all it took for Elena to get out the door.

There weren't many men walking around the base, so she could sneak around without much trouble. She just wanted to know why they were here. Her father never took her on trips with him before. And she never did like following the rules.

It seemed that everyone was gathering in the same area, and with all the commotion, it was easy to slip inside. The room wasn't lit very well, at least not near the walls. Finally, she saw her father and watched silently, as he did, hiding behind a stack of boxes. That's when she saw him. The man with the metal arm. His hair was longer, to his shoulders. He was fighting three others at once, and everyone just stood and watched as they beat him down. Elena didn't exactly understand what was going on, but she didn't like to see them hurt him. He was forced down onto one knee and kicked in his chest. The force of the hit sent him passed her hiding spot and into the wall.

Elena stayed crouched behind the stacked boxes. His eyes found hers immediately. He stared at her in confusion. The rest of the people in the room were admiring the three that sent this one flying. Still unsure of who this man was, Elena inched forward, slowly reaching forward and placed her small hand on the curve of his jaw. The man flinched back momentarily, but Elena was persistent. Her fingertips trailed across his unshaven skin. "Who are you?" she whispered.

The man looked at this child in front of him. There was no fear in her eyes. Even the ones that handled him here at the base tried to mask the fear they felt every time he was near. It confused him. Why this small child faced and even touched him with a perfect calm. For a moment, the tornado that seemed to constantly be raging in his head and the fire in his chest both calmed to a stillness that he'd never felt. He blinked and remembered that she'd asked a question. His mouth opened, and he struggled with how to answer. "I-" when he finally got out the single word a commotion made him remember they weren't alone in the room.

He shot up at the yells immediately. The trainees have gone AWOL and started attacking their handlers. He forgot about the child in front of him and charged in to protect the men that he worked for. The visitors were being ushered out of the room as he kept them at bay. Once the gates to the room closed and a cell-like door separated them from the weapons, a collective breath was released. But for the first time in decades, fear shot through his veins. He almost forgot what it felt like. He glanced back to the corner of the room where she was still hidden.

He marched back that way picking up the stray girl into his arms immediately. "Elena!" her father screamed. Pierce went to open the door, but several men held him back. "No!"

"He will protect her…" the general assured, hoping his was right.

He could fight them off. Although there were three of them, they still remained untrained and he was still stronger than them. Holding the girl to his chest with his human arm, he relied on his metal one to guard them both. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she hid her face against his shoulder.

Elena's father continued to struggle against the men that held him back as the three assassins attacked man that some have come to call the Winter Soldier. He was a marvel to behold. Pierce watched in terror as the man, step by step, made his way closer to the door to safety, not an ounce of emotion on his face. Yet, it was strange. This man was known for taking lives, not saving them. For a moment, Pierce was distracted by how the instinct to save his daughter had even kicked in passed the asset's mental programming. Perhaps the man that he used to be wasn't completely gone after all. That was a troubling thought.

Elena flinched every time she heard the man's metal arm whirl and flex against his enemies. She clenched her eyes shut and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Her heart was racing in fear, but she could feel his calm breathing beneath her. She didn't know this man, but she felt completely safe in his arms.

Before she knew it, Elena heard the barred doors close. She felt a pair of hands gently grab her waist and she flinched away from the touch. The man's arm wrapped a little more tightly around her. Pierce watched the Asset's face closely, the guards around them raising their weapons. "Let her go…" he ordered quietly. His gaze was calculating as he unblinkingly stared at Pierce, before he obeyed and dropped his arm from around the little girl. However, Elena didn't budge. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around his neck and her face hidden beneath the curve of his jaw. "Let go, _malyshka_ …" Pierce whispered.

The Asset's head tilted in curiosity to the nickname. Elena finally opened her eyes and peeked over her own arm to see her father's small smile. Her grip on the large man loosened and she allowed her father to transfer her into his arms. "Honey, are you okay?"

Elena didn't answer, all of her attention on the man with the metal arm, who stared at her right back. Pierce was still standing fairly close. Close enough for Elena to reach out and the tips of her fingers trailed over his chin, just as they did before. He didn't flinch back this time. Pierce watched in astonishment as the Asset slowly reached up with his metal hand.

"Sir…" the general standing behind him said cautiously. Pierce only shook his head and held up his empty hand. A clear order to stand down. The room was abnormally quiet. No one even dared to breathe as they watched the Asset gently peel the girl's fingers from his chin and observed her small hand in his large one.

"What's your name?" she asked.

His steely gaze moved from her hand to her face. He opened his mouth to speak, then paused, confused as how to answer. Pierce spoke. "We need to go, darling."

She nodded, grabbing one of the Asset's fingers and gave him a smile. " _Spasibo_." Thank you.

Pierce pulled her hand away from him and nodded at the general before he started back down the hall, Elena still in his arms. She watched over his shoulder as the man was escorted the opposite direction, stealing one more look toward Elena before following obediently. It wasn't until he was out of her sight that Elena spoke again. "Papa…who was that man?"

Pierce considered his answer. "He is a very important person to me. But no one can know who he is, so we don't say his name. You can call him Soldier."

"Are we going to see him again?"

Pierce nodded. "One day, when you're grown up and graduated from school, you're going to work with him, doing just what mama does."

"I like him…when can I start?"

He chuckled. "Not for a while, _malyshka_." Before stepping onto the elevator Pierce turned to one of the men in the white lab coats. "Wipe him, then recondition."

"But sir, the Zephyr subjects are still untrained…"

"They can wait. He's far more important."

"Are we going home?" Elena asked.

"Yes, my dear, we are going home."

 **New York City, September 2011.**

The last person that Elena ever imagined seeing sitting across from her was currently in that chair, and hating every minute of it. She couldn't help but wonder how many people have wished for an opportunity like this. To sit with this man…this hero and just have a conversation. But he wasn't exactly what she expected. As of this moment, he was only the ghost of the man that he used to be. And he didn't belong here. Elena felt for him. Something she knew her father would lecture her about. But she was glad he wasn't here, that he was back in D.C., and that she would be here as long as Fury deemed fit that she needed to be. Right now, Steve Rogers was her first priority.

"How are you Captain Rogers? I understand you've been briefed on the overall situation of the last seventy years. Anything about that you'd like to talk about?" He was silent, very interested in everything else in the room but making eye contact with her. Elena could hardly blame him. This wasn't even close to the same world that he left. Elena set the pad on her lap aside and leaned forward to stop her digital recorder. "I know you don't want to be here, but sometimes just talking about things makes it easier for us to adapt."

"Is that was that show was about back there? When I woke up," Steve said, finally looking across in her direction, a slight bitterness in his eye.

Elena frowned, but didn't back down from the hardness in his voice. "I'm sorry about that. It wasn't my idea. But Fury is the Director. I follow his orders. I'm sure that's something you can relate to…following orders, even when you don't like them." He didn't answer. Elena released a long sigh. This wasn't going to accomplish anything. Elena stood, pulling down her button up shirt. "I could do with some fresh air. How about you, Captain?" She headed towards the door, tossing a baseball hat onto his lap. Steve looked up at her with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Well…are you coming?" Elena opened the door to her office, waiting for him. She saw a faint smile on his face as he stood, slipping the hat on his head. "Just keep your head down until we get out of the building. You're still the talk of this place. Everyone is a fan. And talking walks outside the building during a session isn't exactly sanctioned."

Steve slumped his shoulders a little bit as they made their way to the elevator. "So that whole thing about following orders…"

Elena smiled. "Doesn't mean I follow all of them. I follow orders. But I care about my patients more," she glanced at him. "Don't slouch. You look like you're trying to hide." He automatically straightened his form. Now he looked uneasy and stiff. She chuckled. "You're in a building full of spies. Just look like you belong."

They entered the elevator and Elena pressed the button for the ground floor. The doors closed and they were alone. "So where are we going?"

"I told you. Outside. Besides, I don't think you've really gotten to see how much the city has changed. At least not with your own eyes. You need to get reacquainted with your home."

As soon as they were out of the building she felt him relax next to her. Back in college, she never would have dreamt this was possible. Elena smirked and started to led him down the block. "You know, I wrote a paper on you when I was in college. Well, you and the Howling Commandos."

Steve stuffed his hand into his pockets and smiled down at his feet. He peeked up at her. "So how did we do?"

Elena shrugged. "We got an A," she said with a smile, turning the corner and heading to the park. "My father would have expected nothing less of course…" she said with a little bit of bitterness in her voice.

It didn't get passed Steve. "You don't get along with your father?"

She sighed. "It's not exactly the…strongest of relationships. We just don't see eye to eye. Not for a long time now."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "What does he do?"

"He's in government." They stopped at the corner.

"Like father, like daughter then?"

"Something like that."

They were both silent for a few moments as they crossed the street and entered Central Park. It was still warm, but the leaves were just starting to turn yellow. Fall had always been her favorite time of year. Whether here or in D.C. She could never truly see herself living in a place where the trees were green year around. It was unnatural. But then again, there was much about her life that had always been unnatural.

Her life wasn't exactly what she wanted it to be. Very far from it actually. Of course, when she was six years old this was everything she always wanted. Working with her father. Two doctoral degrees and a masters. It's what had always been expected of her. Probably from birth she imagined. Maybe even before. And no one would deny that she had a gift for it. Some people joked that she had a magic touch with people. And not just Shield agents who were battling PTSD or something equally as crippling. But with prisoners as well. Elena had a talent of getting the truth out of them when they wouldn't budge with anyone else. But of course, that was just her work with Shield. That was the part of her job she loved. That she was proud of. Everything else…that was against her will. She had become an even more accomplished psychologist then her mother. Of course, the expectations of her father had plenty to do with that.

Elena glanced at Steve walking next to her and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that what her father wanted would never work. She was sure of it before he sent her to New York. But walking beside the living legend himself, she just knew. This wasn't a man that could be manipulated. At least not by his own will. Her heart clinched painfully for a moment. It was the 'by his own will' part that terrified her.

Elena painted on the fake smile she'd perfected over the years and cleared her throat. "So how much has the park changed? I imagine it's the thing that looks closest to what it used to."

Steve shrugged. "Yes and no. Everything is really the same just…like it has some new cover over it that I don't recognize."

She nodded. "Yeah…I can see that. I know it's not a question that you want me to ask but how are you doing with it?"

Steve dropped his gaze to the ground for a few steps before lifting it again. "I'm okay. It's strange obviously. But it's still home. I'm just…not really sure I ever fit in it."

She knew that tone. She'd lost count of how many times she'd heard it. From Shield agents, from prisoners. From…others. Even herself. Blind. Lost. Unable to figure out which way was up. "That can't be totally true. You had people that cared about you. That's more of a home than four walls could ever be."

"Maybe…" He stopped walking. It took Elena a little by surprise, and paused a little ahead of him. "But all those people are gone now."

Elena clenched her teeth and felt the deepest shame run through her veins. She'd had plenty of those moments over the years. Nearly every morning when she walked into her office at SHIELD. She'd grown numb to it by now. The look on his face cut her to the very core and it took all her will power not to confess to him right then and there. For near ten years she'd been looking for a way out. Not just for her…but for him. And she had to find something that worked this time.

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"Steve…call me Steve."

Elena smiled, holding out her hand. "Elena." They shook hands and both smiled at each other. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you," he chuckled.

Elena decided as she turned the key to her apartment door that she wasn't going to have any more appointments with Steve Rogers in her office. He was far more open outside of the confines of SHIELD. She smiled to herself as she open the door, greeted with a sight that made her heart drop.

"Dad…what are you doing here?" She glanced back and forth down the hall before stepping inside and closing the door behind her quickly. "You said you were going to stay in D.C."

He was sitting in her chair by the window. Calmly. Casually. Everything about her father was calm and casual. Always. That was the most terrifying thing about him. He didn't have to stress. Didn't have to break a sweat. Did have to see the damage of all his decisions. That was the good thing about being king.

"Dad…" she said slowly. She set down her keys and her bag as he just observed her movements. "What's going on?"

Alexander Pierce brought his hands together and continued to stare in her direction. Everyone moment of silence that passed between them, the whole in her stomach sank deeper. Something was definitely wrong. "I wanted to ask you something…" he finally spoke.

"You came all this way to ask me a question?" She chuckled, incredulously. "I think that's what they made cell phones for, Dad."

"I'm trying to decipher when exactly my only daughter turned on me."

Oh god. He knows.

She panicked. Elena knew, although she couldn't see them, he probably had the place surrounded enough that she couldn't get away. Flight definitely wasn't an option. Although the other option wouldn't end well, it was all she had. For the last ten years Elena wondered what she would say in this moment. So she squared her shoulders, kept her head high and prepared herself for what was going to happen next. "Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

He sighed, finally standing from the chair. "You know, for a moment, I was hoping you would deny it and give me a dozen reasons not to believe any of the things that my people have discovered. But…you never were one to beat around the bush. You got that from your mother."

Elena took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. She refused to look intimidated. "I'm not sure I know the answer to that question. I don't know when it happened. But I know when it started. You never should have taken me to Siberia."

Pierce put his hands on his hips, releasing a disappointed sigh and nodded. He stole a glance over her shoulder and gave a quick nod. Elena didn't have time to turn her head when she suddenly found both of her arms yanked behind her, pinned by someone else's grip. She gasped in surprise when their other arm reached around and their hand grabbed her chin harshly, their fingers digging into her cheeks. "Don't struggle sweetheart. It will make this easier."

Rumlow. Blood boiled in her veins as she struggled against his strength. "Let go of me you disgusting piece of trash," she seethed. But it was no use. She would never be able to overpower him. Despite her clear disadvantage, she stopped struggling and stared hard in her father's direction. "So what now? Are you going to kill me yourself? Or have one of your dogs do it?"

Pierce watched her with disgust. "You really think, that despite everything you've done, that I'm that much of a monster? I'm not a man that kills his own daughter."

"Then what kind of a man are you?"

"I never understood your innate fascination with him. Now I realize it's more of an obsession. You're trying to save him. Trying to save them all. And I'm the kind of man that if you try and take him from me, then I will not only kill him myself, but everyone else that you care about." He stepped up until he was right in front of her. Voice still calm and collected, not threatening at all. But she knew her father. He never made promises that he didn't intend to keep. "I will take Fury. I will take Natasha. I will take Coulson. Until nothing but Hydra is left."

Elena clenched her teeth and pulled at Rumlow's grip once again. "But I won't just do it myself. I will give him everything back. Every single memory. And only then will I drag you into the room and make you watch as I kill him." She tried to keep her composure, but the depth of her failure was starting to sink in. "We found your notes, _malyshka_. We know you're trying to break his conditioning."

Pierce reached up to brush some hair out of her face. Elena closed her eyes and couldn't stop the first tear that fell down her cheek. "I don't know why you got it in your head that you're going to save him, but it's not going to happen, my dear. Let me make this perfectly clear…I will kill them all, then I will leave him for last. Unless you obey my every command. Is that clear?" Elena finally opened her eyes again and nodded once.

He gave Rumlow a nod and the man released her, but didn't step away. Somehow, she managed so stare sternly at her, despite the moisture threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'll be waiting for your report on Rogers."

Pierce set a hand on her shoulder for a moment then gave another curt nod to Rumlow and the mercenary followed him out of the door. "Are you sure we shouldn't leave someone to watch her. Or surveillance of some kind?" he asked as they made their way down the hall.

Her father shook his head. "She has no one to tell."

Elena allowed her strength to finally give way and crumpled to her knees. The tears fell silently down her face. She failed. Miserably.


End file.
